Dyspepsia, or indigestion, is one of the most common gastrointestinal disorders or diseases in both animals and humans. Dyspepsia is persistent or recurrent abdominal pain or abdominal discomfort centered in the upper abdomen. Dyspepsia refers to symptoms in the upper abdomen that are considered to be related to the upper alimentary tract. Often dyspepsia is temporary and disappears spontaneously. In case alleviation of the symptoms is desired, ingestion of antacids is often the first choice of treatment. Antacids are normally not taken prophylactically.
However, there are several alternative therapeutic treatments of dyspepsia, and the present invention provides a new alternative, which may also be used for prophylactic treatment.